


B'KLYN Burritos

by GoogleGirl11



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: F/M, Stealth Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:18:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoogleGirl11/pseuds/GoogleGirl11
Summary: A one-shot with Peter B Parker getting rejected by MJ but ends up with Miles' new teacher at VISIONS (Emma Frost). Potentially could be a multiple chapter fic (hence the set up) but this portion is just for the lemon. Rated M for the smut.





	B'KLYN Burritos

**Author's Note: So I watched Into the Spider Verse and Peter B Parker is an absolute snack. The whole time I was watching it, I knew I was going to have to write a fanfic about him. I'm not great at multiple chapter fics (I'm the WORST, I know) so I figured I might as well take this idea I had for a multiple chapter fic and just write the smutty part we all care about as a one shot and if I add more chapters eventually, I'll do it. Enjoy! Peter and Emma Frost (OC version but still in the Marvel Universe) because honestly, don't love him and MJ. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my smutty thoughts

PROLOGUE:  
Peter took a deep breath and swept a hand through his hair. He briefly wondered if he should've tried dying the grey strands back to his natural brown, but decided against it. Mary Jane knew what he looked like now. Time had made itself known on both of their bodies. But where he gained greys in his hair, she gained lines on her face from constantly worrying about him. He'd make it up to her, he'd let her know that she was still beautiful.

Giving a tug on his jacket, proud of himself for shedding the extra fat and returning it to muscle, he flicked a web at the doorbell before he lost his nerve. He smiled instinctively as his tired brown eyes met Mary Jane's bright blue ones, and she smiled back in return, abet nervously. 

"Peter!" she greeted, looking anxiously over her shoulder.

Peter's spidey senses tingled and time seemed to slow as another guy came up behind Mary Jane. His smile tightened on his face and his grip on the flowers in his hand crushed the stems. The black haired man stepped out in front of Mary Jane, hand extended. "Peter! I've heard so much about you. Nice to finally meet you. I'm David."

Years of lessons in politeness from Uncle Ben and Aunt May had Peter return the handshake. "Hullo." He looked at Mary Jane, confusion barely disguised. 

Nodding at the flowers, David reached for them. "Oh! I didn't realize Mary Jane told you already. Are those for her? I'm so excited to be a dad." Peter let David take the flowers from him. "I'll put these in water and MJ can show you the ultrasound!"

As David went back inside, Mary Jane rushed down the steps and took his hand, leading him around the house. "Let's go to the backyard, there's more privacy."

Following mutely, Peter sank into the familiar bench under his favorite oak tree. "You're pregnant?" he choked out.

Sitting delicately besides him, Mary Jane put a comforting hand on his arm. "I wanted to tell you, but you haven't been returning my calls."

"I...I was a bit busy," stated Peter a bit more sharply than he intended. 

"I know, I'm not mad. I just wish I was able to tell you earlier." She frowned before rubbing a hand along her belly, still flat. "I'm sorry you had to hear from David first."

Peter shook his head. "Who even is David?!" He rose in disgust. "I thought we were trying to work things out!"

Mary Jane cocked her head in confusion and anger. "Peter. Don't you dare. We tried. I tried. For ten years I let you be front and center, putting this city before your family. Before me."

He threw his hands up in the air. "You think I wanted this?! The ink on our divorce papers is barely dry and you've already gotten knocked up by some guy!"

"It's been two years Peter. We've been divorced for two years."

Peter's face fell. "Has it really been that long?"

Cupping his cheek gently, Mary Jane smiled sadly at him. "Time flies when you are saving the world."

Sighing sadly, Peter covered her hand with his own, placing a soft kiss into her palm. "I'm guessing this means I missed my chance."

Drawing him into a hug, Mary Jane whispered in his ear. "We had our chance, Peter. But you being a superhero and saving the world can't be the only thing holding us together. We got together due to circumstances and attraction." She pulled away. "What I have with David...it's so much more than that. I'm happy Peter. Truly happy. And I hope one day that you can be too."

Swallowing sharply, Peter nodded, a brief acknowledgement in the back of his head confirming what she said. "You made me happy."

Turning back to the house, Mary Jane headed to go back in. "I don't honestly think I did." Twisting the knob, she parted, "Don't be a stranger, Peter. And please. Be careful."

Peter managed to hold it together until he got a few blocks away, webbing to the top of a skyscraper and letting out a cry of anguish.  
\---------------

Emma woke with a throbbing pain in her head. "Ugh," she groaned, closing her eyes against the bright lights. Squinting slightly through one, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You are in the hospital, sweetie," stated a woman with glasses, recording Emma's vitals on her clipboard. The dark haired woman turned to the large man next to her and whispered lowly, "She woke sooner than we were planning on."

"Check and make sure everything is set." The large man nodded towards Emma. "If she's fine, let's send her on her way."

Struggling to a seated position, Emma felt her body and sighed when everything seemed intact. "What happened? Am I in the hospital?"

The doctor nodded as she looked over Emma, causing her to wince when she applied pressure to the back of her head. "You are in a clinic yes." Mumbling to herself, the doctor lifted Emma's blonde hair to check the stitching along the hairline. "Looks mostly healed for it being so recent. Interesting."

Emma straightened as a memory came back to her. Pleading with the large man, she asked, "My brother, is he ok?"

The pair exchanged a look, eyes narrowing. "What do you remember of your brother?"

Shaking her head in attempts to clear it, she grimaced when the action caused her more pain. "...He...became addicted...cause..." She groaned in frustration when the memory wouldn't surface. "Is that why I'm here? Was I with him? Was there an accident?"

Nodding along, the doctor adjusted her glasses. "Yes, I'm sorry Emma. Your brother didn't make it. You experienced some head trauma and were sent here to recover. You'll probably never fully recover your memories. I'm sorry. But you'll still be able to live a full life." Emma accepted the news quietly, tears streaming down her face. "Let's check some things. How old are you?"

"29."

"And where do you live?"

"Brooklyn."

"Good good. And what is your job?"

Emma strained to remember. "I..." Flashes of waitressing tables along with being in business meetings. "I'm a teacher...At Visions Academy."

That brought a smile to the doctor's face. "And lastly, who is our friendly neighborhood superhero?"

Sighing in relief, Emma was happy to answer a question she felt confident about. "Spider-Man!"

Turning to the doctor, the bald headed man announced, "I think she's good to be released."

"Maybe we should keep her for a few days for observation?"

Struggling to her feet, Emma waved them off. "I'd like to go please. I never liked hospitals. And I'd like to process about my brother. He always loved New York."

Pointing to an adjoining room, the doctor told her, "Your clothes are in there along with your personal items. I'll clear you to leave now. Just sign out at the front desk."

Emma entered the other room, looking back and noticing that the doctor was deep in discussion with the other man. She shuddered, unable to shake this feeling of something not being right. She tried to recall memories, but she could barely remember her name and address. Finding a purse in the next room, she dug through it, looking for a phone. Finding one, she was annoyed to find it smashed beyond use. "At least that confirms the accident story, though..." she looked at the clothes next to the purse. There were a pair of white ADIDAS sneakers, a white denim jacket, a white tank top and a distressed white cut off denim skirt. Emma inspected the items carefully. "The distressed looks like fashion. If I was in an accident, where is the blood? How did everything remain so white?"

A searing pain filled Emma's head, causing her to whimper as she collapsed to her knees. After a few minutes of labored breathing, she was able to rise to her feet and change into her clothes. When the pain cleared, she felt a renewed purpose. She had survived something that took her brother's life. She needed to move forward. A part of her even managed to push past the grief of losing her brother. She did warn him that if he continued with his bad habits he would end up dying sooner rather than later. Wait, that's not right. Twinging with regret, Emma reconsidered leaving the hospital, even heading back to her room to ask them to let her stay for another night to get her head straight, but the room had been wiped clean and stood empty.

Confused, she continued navigating to the front and signed herself out, signature looking familiar and giving her a new sense of confidence.

\---------

 

The next couple of months of summer vacation flew by for Emma. As she drew up the lesson plans for her econ class, she couldn't help feeling like the examples she was creating were pulled from some lesson she learned growing up. Numerous times she tried Googling the accident that took her brother's life and minus a small blurb in the paper, there was no mention; news of Spider-Man and his exploits taking front page instead.

She was told that she missed his funeral while she was in the hospital, and that his body had been donated to science. As for her other family, her and her father hadn't talked in years since they had a disagreement. It had been so long that Emma couldn't even remember what the final straw was. Her mother had died long ago. Emma counted off on her fingers. She had no one left. 

Sighing as she lugged her boxes of supplies into her empty classroom, she forced a smile on her face as she passed the other teachers. Thankfully the names came back to her as they greeted each other, with the other teachers offering their condolences about her brother on the way to prep their own classrooms. 

Turning on her Spotify, Emma let the music distract her as she hung up motivation posters that the school gave her. Stapling a "Just hang in there" poster of Spiderman, Emma shook her head. "Overrated," she mumbled. 

"Oh man, a teacher listening to the explicit version of Juice Wrld's album, I can dig it," stated a tan skinned kid from the doorway. Noticing Emma's jump in surprise, he offered up his hands in surrender. "My bad, sorry. I won the scholarship here so they let me come in a day before to learn the building."

Smiling at him, she shook his hand. "Hi there, I'm Ms. Frost, Econ teacher. And I think listening to the clean version of albums takes away from some of the songs, don't you think?"

The student grinned as he shook her hand back. "Miles Morales. And I totally agree. Though that doesn't stop my parents from censoring it themselves." He rolled his eyes and made a turning motion with his hand. "When they know a swear is coming, they lower the volume until it passes."

Emma grinned. "Back in my day, we had to have adult consent to buy the albums. We couldn't just do it online, we had to do it in store and the albums had a big 'M for Mature' on it so you couldn't even sneak it past. It was brutal." She frown. "Wow, I definitely just dated myself."

"Miles!" A scruffy brunette man shouted down the hall, half of a bagel stuffed in his mouth. He wore an olive green cargo jacket over a white t-shirt and grey sweats cut into shorts. "They have bagels in the vending machines! You've got it made, man!"

"Speaking of dated," mumbled Miles.

Emma frowned and instinctively put herself between the homeless looking man and Miles. "Can I help you sir?"

Swallowing the last of his bagel, he shrugged. "Probably not. I'm just following Miles on his tour." Wiping his hand on his coat, he stuck it out. "Peter Parker."

Tilting her head, Emma gave him a distrustful look. The name seemed familiar. Reluctantly taking his hand, she shook it. "Do I know you?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Uh, don't think so? I don't know who you are at least."

Miles cut in. "This is Ms. Frost. She's going to be my Econ teacher. Also she listens to Juice Wrld, because she realizes quality."

Peter sighed. "Look man, I can listen to him as much as the next guy, but between him and Post Malone, Post is gonna win every time."

Emma scoffed. "All of Post's songs sound exactly the same!"

He rolled his eyes at her. "And Juice Wrld's any different how?"

"Touche."

"Are you...?" Emma trailed off awkwardly, gesturing between Miles and Peter, seeing no resemblance. 

"His dad? Naw, Miles has a great one. I'm his mentor figure," clarified Peter. "Miles kind of looks up to me, you know." He puffed out his chest a bit.

"More like hobo uncle figure," joked Miles, earning a 'help me out here' look from Peter. He cleared his throat. "But Peter is super impressive. Real stand up guy. Super supportive."

"Oh really?" Emma turned back to her classroom. "Well if you guys want to help decorate my classroom, I'd love the 'support.'" She looked over her shoulder, eyebrow raised in invitation.

"Well I have to finish my tour, but Peter should stay and help," offered Miles. "This way I know where to find him when I'm done."

Peter shrugged. "Works for me." He took off his jacket and threw it on one of the open desks, swinging his arms to warm them up. "So what do you need me to lift?"

Emma laughed. "I need you to lift this poster -" she handed one off the top of the pile. "-onto the wall and then staple it to it. Think you can handle that?"

Grinning at her, Peter took it in stride. "Maybe I should stretch before this. Don't want to pull anything."

Emma tossed him the stapler. "Definitely don't think you are covered under worker's comp."

Unraveling the next poster, Peter gestured towards it. It had Spider-man tight rope walking on one of his web strings, next to the quote, "Quit slackin and make it happen." He cringed internally. "So...you a big fan of Spiderman?"

Glancing at it, Emma shook her head. "Oh, not really. The school just gives out those posters. I mean, sure, I'm glad he's here to stop the bad guys, but he is kind of a publicity hog, you know?" Peter hmm'ed in agreement. "Like we have cops and fire fighters and they get pushed to the side so that even on slow news days, we can hear about Spider-man's favorite pizza or burger place."

"You gotta admit though, Two8Two is the best in the city."

"Um, Bareburger is obviously the best. Hands down."

Peter turned towards her, hands on his hips. "No way. They are vegan friendly! I mean, for fake burgers, fine, I'll admit they are definitely passable, but actual burgers, no."

"Why don't you guys go to both places together and determine it?" suggested Miles from the doorway. 

"Jeez kid, discreet," muttered Peter under his breath.

Ignoring his idea, Emma smiled at Miles. "All done with your tour? That was fast."

Miles nodded. "Yeah, I figured I could learn whatever I need to tomorrow. I shouldn't be wasting my last day of summer doing this when I could be out there enjoying these last hours."

Peter turned to Emma. "You good here? I know I didn't really help much..."

Emma looked at the two posters Peter hung. One was crooked and the other only had two of the four corners stapled in. He had the nerve to look embarrassed, causing Emma to laugh. "I'll be fine, thank you." As the two headed out, Emma waved to Miles. "See you tomorrow!"

\--------  
Miles punched Peter's arm as they walked away. "Dude! She's a total smoke show. Please tell me you at least got her first name."

Peter opened his mouth to replied, but shut it in realization. "I...did not." Miles groaned in frustration. "Hey man, I've been out of the dating game for like 20ish years. I'm rusty, I'll admit." He shrugged in disappointment. "Besides...she's probably already got someone special. And I'm too old. Its a shitty lesson to learn, Miles, but having people you care about...those relationships really suffer when you are a super hero."

"Me and Gwen are both super heroes, so we know where the other is coming from," announced Miles confidently.

Sighing, Peter smiled sadly. "I truly hope so, buddy."

\---------

The first day of school went as well as it could. Emma had a raging migraine by the end of first period, which had her calling out Miles for being late to class. She did have to admit she liked his reply about time being relative, and had she been in any other mood, might have been more forgiving, but the headache had made her snappy. 

By the time the final bell rang, Emma's headache wasn't any better. Gathering the stack of papers to take home to grade, she hurriedly changed out of her instructor uniform into a pair of white shorts and a tank top. Pausing by the mirror to tie her wavy blonde hair up, she rushed to the bus stop, seeing the final bus of the day leave before she made it to the corner. "Fuck!" she swore before heading in the direction of the subway. 

Deciding to walk home in the sunshine vs down in the dark and grimy subway, Emma crossed the first of her 15ish block walk. By the 5th block she was convinced someone was following her, and by the 8th block, she could see the light haired tail out of the corner of her eye. Instinctively ducking into the first public building, she found herself into a dive bar. The white of her outfit stood out clearly from the rest of the patrons in their darks and neutrals, but her follower coming into the bar after her had her edging her way up to the counter. 

Recognizing the mix of brown and grey hair sitting alone at the end, Emma beamed at him. "Peter?"

He turned towards her. "Ms. Frost?"

Leaning in to give him a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek, she whispered, "Call me Emma. This guy was following me. Please play along." She spoke at normal level, "Hey babe, so sorry I'm late."

Shock quickly clearing off Peter's face, he nodded along, "No worries. I just got here." He signaled the bartender to grab a drink for Emma. 

Glancing back at her pursuer, she saw him settle into a booth in the back. "I'll take a whiskey ginger please."

Peter's eye brows rose in surprise. "A whiskey girl?" He clicked his glass against hers in approval. "Cheers." Giving him a tight smile, she took a hearty swig. Looking in the direction of the door, Peter noticed the guy who was following her. "Do you recognize him?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. I got in an accident at the beginning of the summer, so my memory's not so great. But I can't recall him."

Peter gestured for round number two. "Well it looks like he's settled in. Maybe he was just planning on coming in here anyways?"

Emma frowned. "I guess. I just got this feeling." Her grey eyes met his hazel ones. "Do you..." She struggled to find the right words. "Do you ever get this feeling, right before something bad happens?"

"Like...Spider-Man's Spidey Sense?"

Smiling self-consciously, Emma sighed. "I guess I sound pretty silly."

Peter grabbed her hand. "No no, I was just clarifying. You aren't silly...I...do get that sometimes. Instinct has kept us alive this long."

Looking at their hands, Emma squeezed his supportively. "Thank you. I've kinda felt really out of it after the accident and it's good to feel like I'm not alone."

Finishing the last of his drink and noticing Emma was almost done with hers, he offered, "So I know we don't agree on burgers, but would you want to grab dinner over at B'KYLN Burrito? Their burritos are pretty amazing. And it's two-for-ones on margaritas tonight."

Emma smiled. "You know, I thought you'd be more of a L.A. Burrito guy."

"Also a classic, definitely in the rotation."

"Ok, let's go. And I'll treat. Since you just discreetly closed our tabs. Plus I need to pay you back for the help with the posters yesterday."

Peter groaned. "Oh man, I probably owe you dinner for help with that. I was definitely distracted. My bad."

Emma's face fell. "If you have too much going on, we can definitely rain check."

"No no no, that's not what I meant at all. I was distracted..." he trailed off. "By you, mostly." He looked away self-consciously, rubbing the back of his neck.

That earned him a smile. "You know, you are pretty charming for a guy who wears cut off sweat shorts."

Rising from his bar stool and gesturing to his current outfit which was the same as the day before's but replaced his sweats with tan cargo shorts, he stated, "It was the weekend. This is my weekday outfit."

Rolling her eyes, she nudged him playfully with her shoulder before grabbing his hand and leading him confidently past her follower's table, who was watching the pair openly. She hid the shiver that ran through her as they exited, still unsettled that she couldn't place him.

 

\--------  
After three two-for-ones and a delicious dinner, Emma and Peter found themselves awkwardly parting on the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Wobbling slightly, Emma caught herself, bracing herself on Peter's chest, surprised it was solid. Pushing off him to stand on her own, she let her hand drift lower against his abs, confirming they were equality as toned. "Whoa..." she slurred slightly, color coming to her face. 

Peter smiled smugly at her. "Let me call you a cab." 

She swatted his hand as he raised it to hail a taxi. "One, how old are you to go for a cab first? It's Uber all day. And two," She listed off her fingers, while Peter noticed her sway. "And two, I'm only about 4 blocks from my place. I am going to walk it off. And save the money." She took a deep breath and seemed to sober herself. "So thank you for saving me tonight. If I had my way, you'd be on the front of the paper, not Spider-Man."

"Oh if you are walking, this adventure isn't over yet. I'm not going to let you walk on your own, even if it is four blocks. And I'm only 37, so not that old. I can even prove it." He did a variety of flexes and stretches, causing Emma to laugh at his antics.

Recovering from laugh, Emma smirked. "Ok, if that is the request, I have one requirement." Peter raised an eyebrow in acknowledgement. "You gotta give me a piggy back ride the whole way." Laughing in surprise, Peter squatted down, causing Emma to squeal in delight. "I was kinda joking, but I'm totally down for this."

Peter lifted her up on his back comfortably, while Emma buried nose into Peter's neck, inhaling deeply. He laughed and squirmed at the action. "What are you doing? That tickles."

Giving one last nuzzle, Emma sighed. "I really like your cologne. I kept getting a whiff of it while we were out tonight."

"I'm glad you do. I had to change up the one I normally use. Mary Ja- My ex wife gave me the other cologne and it always reminded me of her. So figured it was time for a change."

Emma played with Peter's hair as he walked. "Scent can trigger the most random memories. I understand. This one is very intoxicating. You definitely smell better than you look like you would." She stiffened as she realized what she said. 

"Really? I look that bad?"

"Well, it's not that you look bad, per say. I mean you do have this The-World-Totally-Beat-Me-Up vibe but you are still rather handsome. The scruffy, run down look is a hard one to pull off but I say you are doing it. Crooked nose and all." She booped it lightly. "But the sweats, Peter! That's just the nail in the coffin."

She felt him laughing beneath her. "Those sweats are not going anywhere."

"You can wear them, just maybe stay at home. Speaking of, here is mine." Peter stopped in front of a modest apartment building, making to let her back on the ground. "Nuh uh. I said you gotta give me a piggy back ride the whole way. That means to my apartment door. Don't worry, it's only on the third floor."

Mock grudgingly as he headed up the stairwell, Peter grumbled, "Didn't you just give me shit for being old, and now you are having me carry you up stairs?"

"You are only as old as you feel!"

"Right now I feel about 70..." Following where Emma was pointing, Peter lowered her gently to the ground. "Here you are, your highness. Home safe and sound."

"Thank you, kind sir." Emma pulled Peter into a hug. "And you aren't even out of breath." Her head lined up with his chest and she turned to rest her ear over his heart. "But your heart is beating pretty fast."

"Guess I'm more out of shape than I thought," offered Peter, wrapping his arms around Emma loosely.

"Or maybe..." Emma reached up to cup the back of Peter's head and pull him down for a searing kiss. 

Pulling away breathlessly, Peter frowned slightly. "You are drunk Emma."

"I'm tipsy at best. Those margaritas were all ice. Besides," Her hand trailed lower, rubbing against his hardening member over his pants. "It's not like you don't want it."

She kissed him again, unlocking her door behind her and guiding both of them into the privacy of her apartment. 

He pulled away slightly resting his forehead against hers. "Emma, you don't owe me for anything like the drinks or helping you out with that creepy guy."

She looked up at him, while her hand unbuttoned his pants and snuck inside. Fully grabbing his member, she whispered back. "I know." Giving him a few pumps, Peter closed his eyes and offered little resistance before pumping himself into her hand. 

Reaching between them and freeing himself of her grip, Peter kissed her deeply and carried her to her bedroom, stripping them of clothes as they crossed the apartment. Lying her down softly on her bed, he drank her in hungrily. "My God you are beautiful."

Had anyone else said that to her, Emma would've tried to cover her nakedness, but instead she spread herself wider, teasing her nipples. "I need you, Peter."

Pulling his shirt over his head and shedding the last of his clothes, he lowered himself down on top of her, showering her with kisses before kissing a trail down to her chest. Using his mouth to lavish one breast, his hand teased the other while his other hand entered into her folds. 

"Oh..." sighed Emma, hands tangled in Peter's hair as he started to work himself lower. She looked down at him through half lidded eyes, filled with lust and threw back her head in ecstasy as his mouth finally landed on her clit. He held her hips as he nipped and sucked, Emma finding herself thrusting her hips desperately to get the traction she needed for release. Peter let her ride his face before he felt her thighs clench around him as her climax hit. "Oh PETER!"

Hearing her call his name was almost his undoing, but he managed to hold off as Emma pulled him down for a passionate kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Reaching between them, she gripped his shaft and gave a few shallow pumps, before Peter whispered, "Baby, I won't last long like this." He pulled away to grab a condom from his wallet.

"A wallet condom, huh? Someone is pretty confident," Emma lightly teased. 

"It's been in there a while. Probably isn't good for it," admitted Peter. He looked pained as he saw the condition of the condom, bent and worn down from years in his wallet. "Did you want us to stop?"

Emma's eyes widened in shock and she laughed when she realized he was serious. "I don't deserve you..." she said off handedly before tugging him down to kiss her again. "I'm on birth control. And I'm clean."

Peter sighed in relief. "I'm clean too. So are we good to continue?" Emma made to kiss him again, but Peter stopped her. "A verbal yes is needed."

Emma kissed him. "Yes." She kissed him again. "Yes PLEASE."

With those words, Peter thrusted into her deeply, groaning into Emma's neck. "You are so fucking tight. And wet."

"All for you, baby. You and your thick cock."

Thrusting rapidly, Peter felt Emma tighten around him again. "C'mon baby, cum for me."

The act of him telling her to cum along with the penetration triggered her release, her muscles quivering around his member. "Oh fuck, Peter." An additional thrust caused a second climax and she bit down hard on Peter's shoulders to muffle her scream of pleasure.

Riding out the final waves of her climax, the bite caused Peter to go over the edge into his own, spilling into Emma. 

Giving a few weak thrusts, Peter collapsed on top of Emma, burying his face in her chest. "Wow," stated Emma, as she absent-mindedly played with Peter's hair. "WOW."

Peter couldn't help but smile, placing a kiss on the side of Emma's breast before turning his head to kiss the other one. "Glad it wasn't just me that enjoyed that."

Emma pulled Peter's head up, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Stay the night. Then we can repeat this in the morning before work."

Smirking, Peter joked, "That good, huh?"

Emma deadpanned. "You've ruined sex with other people for me."

Flipping onto his back and pulling Emma to curl against him, Peter placed a kiss on top of her head. "And to think I almost sent you home in a taxi."

Turning to grin up at him, Emma kissed him before settling against him again. "The horror."

\-------  
**Author's Note: I had a very loose idea for how I wanted the story to go and I decided to leave that in this one shot cause otherwise I'd have to delete too much to adjust and I am lazy. Also Emma is Emma Frost from X-Men, if you recognized her. If I move forward with this story, it would be a bit of a crossover, since I'd put her into this timeline. Anyways, thanks for reading - I love reviews!


End file.
